


Raspberry and Crimson

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Android, Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, OCs everywhere, clone, playfully sexual in nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Anything with Isra; maybe trying to seduce both Argente and Kurou."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry and Crimson

He’d been completely honest and serious in his assurance that the NEXT was welcome to “show up” at any time, under any circumstances; particularly if Isra was in need or desire of company. He’d expected for such to be followed, as well, welcoming the possibility of surprise visits, no matter the reason… though he hadn’t expected quite the surprise he’d gotten when he opened the door to a rather enthusiastic knock on an otherwise uneventful Tuesday evening. A notably chilly Tuesday evening, hence his immediate response of gently but quickly pulling the man inside. With that squared away, it seemed important to address the more obvious issue. “Isra.”

"Yes, Kurou?" The NEXT responded almost legitimately innocently.

He took a full second to consider how delicate the subject may or may not be, how delicately perhaps he should treat the matter to begin with… then decided that the “straight-forward method” would indeed be best. Or so he hoped. “I feel that it is my duty to inform you that you are not currently wearing pants.”

"Oh? I’m not?" Isra continued the almost-innocent act. "Am I wearing a skirt, by chance?"

"No, you are not wearing a skirt either." The android responded matter-of-factly. The NEXT was wearing a shirt, however. A sweater, specifically. He didn’t imagine that actually helped retain body heat without any extended lower covering. “You appear to be wearing only what can be loosely referred to as underwear. Or perhaps the better term is negligee.”

The innocent act was wearing purposely thin. “What color?”

Kurou rather obviously looked down, accessing his database for the most accurate description. “It would seem to be a color falling somewhere between ‘raspberry’ and ‘crimson’.”

The NEXT gave a flirtatious grin, holding his hands behind his back. “Do you like that color, Kurou?”

"I am somewhat fond of it." He responded with honesty. Then added a bit more honesty, as he was prone to do. "I am not particularly certain why I find similar shades of red to be pleasing. I am rather fond of a wide variety of colors, though I would seem to find favorable responses to many in the ‘jewel tone’ category. Granted, there is some dependence upon which visual mode I am making use of at the time."

Isra had known the android long enough to be patient with those verbose responses; and then to bring the conversation back to its focal point. “So you don’t mind if I’m wearing this raspberry crimson negligee for you? Or would you rather I just took it off?”

It happened to be at that very moment when Argente emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and fully dressed, only to stop short at the sight that met him when he glanced to his left. “Wow am I walking in on something.” The words didn’t particularly manage to form a question, exactly. He was still trying to figure out whether he was actually asking anything, anyway.

Before the android had a chance to process the not-question, let along respond, Isra turned toward him with a notable increase in the size of his flirtatious smile. “Oh, Argente! Don’t leave, come in! Kurou was just about to make a difficult decision!”

"I bet." The clone responded, deciding not to ask. "Let me just… finish drying my hair."

"Great." The other NEXT agreed.

Watching Argente walk back into the bathroom to make use of the hair dryer, Kurou’s full attention was understandably pulled to Isra once again. “Perhaps I should simply default to the invitation, ‘please make yourself comfortable’.”

”Absolutely.” The barely-dressed man agreed, giving Kurou a quick kiss on the cheek before sauntering off.

The android, however… remained. It seemed a better use of his time and energy to attempt to process what had just happened, seeking some logic to any of it. That simply didn’t seem possible.

Argente emerged from the bathroom once again to find his housemate still pondering over the matter. He considered a number of questions, deciding instead to climb the stairs to the bedroom in order to grab a pair of fuzzy socks and relax for the rest of the night. Returning a few minutes later, it seemed more than a little important to interrupt that processing. “Kurou.”

"Yes?"

Clearing his throat first, the clone announced, “Your boyfriend is hitting on your housemate.”

"Ah. Thank you for informing me." There seemed little else to express.

"Kurou."

"Yes?"

"Your boyfriend is also in bed, wearing absolutely nothing, waiting for us both to ‘come up and see’ him." Argente informed, somewhere between exasperated and amused even if there was the slightest noticeable blush on his face.

"Ah." Again, there seemed little more that he could respond with. "Is this a situation which needs to be rectified?"

"Well… It’s unexpected. You and… him, first off." The clone made a vague gesture toward the bedroom.

The gesture itself lead Kurou to glance upward, witnessing Isra very much completely naked, barely covered by blankets, waving down at him. He waved back by impulse. “I suppose we are not exceptionally similar.”

"Definitely not." Argente agreed wholeheartedly.

"Though I have heard it said that opposites are attracted to one another, rather like magnetic poles." The android was making every effort to "look on the bright side".

"Something like that."

It was within the first two seconds of their shared silence that Isra’s voice carried clearly. “Hey, Kurou! Is this your underwear drawer?”

”What.”

Kurou took over the conversation, feeling that it was necessary and appropriate. “I do not have an underwear drawer. I do not believe that you should be rifling through Argente’s things.”

"Sorry, Argente. You could do with something sleeker, though." Isra informed seriously over the railing before disappearing back to the dresser.

The clone just stared for quite a few seconds before asking outright, “How is he your boyfriend again?”

There were several “false starts”, several attempts to respond that were immediately halted before Kurou gave voice to them. Ultimately, he had to admit, “I believe the phrase ‘it just kind of happened’ is somewhat suiting. Though I do care for him a great deal.” He assured. Even if he was starting to wonder if Isra was either drunk or had gotten into… something.

That was when Isra had apparently taken the wide tie of Argente’s bath robe and dangled it over the edge of the railing, once again gaining the housemates’ attention. “I’ll show you guys how to tie the very best bondage knots if you get up here soon.” He then teasingly crouched and walked backwards, the tie slowly disappearing as though he were attempting to gain the attention of a pair of playful cats.

"I see that he cares for you a lot, too." Argente commented.

"I— Ah. Yes." That much couldn’t be denied. Even so, the android felt that it was only proper to offer, "Shall I remove him from your resting area?"

Argente took a deep breath before reaching out to grab Kurou’s hand, leading him up the stairs. “Somehow I think it’s going to be a lot better for all of us if we just do what we agreed on and join him.”


End file.
